


Unevenly Drawn Petals

by DreamedSilverWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Kind Of Levi-Centric, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: El primer encuentro que recordó haber involucrado a su alma gemela fue cuando tenía casi cuatro años de edad. Todavía podía recordar la forma en que los ojos de su madre se iluminaron al ver las letras verdes que aparecían a modo de garabato en la pálida piel de su antebrazo.—Mira, cielo, ¡es de tu alma gemela!— Ella dijo en un tono feliz, señalando con el dedo índice. Él se quedó mirando fijamente las líneas durante un minuto en silenciosa contemplación, antes de frotar duramente la piel con la palma de su mano. Su madre rápidamente apartó su brazo, su piel ahora de un rojo brillante por la fricción que el mismo causo. Él no se concentró en eso, sus ojos en cambio se enfocaron en el la pintura verde que todavía permanecía ahí a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para deshacerse de esta. Inmediatamente rompió a llorar.UA de Almas gemelas, en la que cada vez que escribes en ti mismo, aparece también en la piel de tu alma gemela, y Hange es un artista horrible, para la gran desgracia de Levi.





	Unevenly Drawn Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unevenly Drawn Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833564) by [Sleepyheadven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyheadven/pseuds/Sleepyheadven). 



> Leí este fic hace como tres semanas, y es sin duda de mis favoritos, y me estaba debatiendo si pedir permiso, pero se lo recomendé a mi hermana sin recordar que si no está en español no lee, así que sí, pequeñina, este fic es un “regalo” de cumpleaños adelantado :P  
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama y este fic originalmente pertenece a Sleepyheadven ¡Muchas gracias por tu permiso!

Cuando Levi era pequeño, el concepto de alma gemela no tenía mucho sentido para él.

El primer encuentro que recordó haber involucrado a su alma gemela fue cuando tenía casi cuatro años de edad. Todavía podía recordar la forma en que los ojos de su madre se iluminaron al ver las letras verdes que aparecían a modo de garabato en la pálida piel de su antebrazo.

—Mira, cielo, ¡es de tu alma gemela!— Ella dijo en un tono feliz, señalando con el dedo índice. Él se quedó mirando fijamente las líneas durante un minuto en silenciosa contemplación, antes de frotar duramente la piel con la palma de su mano. Su madre rápidamente apartó su brazo, su piel ahora de un rojo brillante por la fricción que el mismo causo. Él no se concentró en eso, sus ojos en cambio se enfocaron en el la pintura verde que todavía permanecía ahí a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para deshacerse de esta. Inmediatamente rompió a llorar.

Levi aprendió un año más tarde exactamente lo que era una alma gemela; Una persona a la que estas conectado espiritualmente desde tu nacimiento. Su madre le había explicado esto mientras ella lo metió debajo de sus cobijas, sus delgados dedos peinaban sus cabellos de una manera reconfortante. En este punto, las líneas dibujadas en sus brazos sólo aumentaban en frecuencia y tamaño, lo que lo había irritado en extremo.

—Mami, ¿por qué no tienes una alma gemela?—recordó haber preguntado aquella noche, con la cabeza inclinada ante su curiosidad sin tapujos. Los movimientos de su madre nunca vacilaron, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Levi no pudo reconocerlo en ese entonces, pero años más tarde se dio cuenta de que su expresión era agridulce.

—No todo el mundo nace tan afortunado como tú, Levi. Por eso se supone que tienes que amar a tu alma gemela— se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Apagó entonces la lámpara cerca de su cabeza y dejó a Levi solo, con la compañía de la oscuridad y su infantil mente llena de cientos de pensamientos a la vez. Su madre lo había llamado afortunado, pero se sentía de la manera opuesta. Los garabatos de sus brazos eran más molestos que cualquier otra cosa, y deseaba el no tener una alma gemela. Su vida parecía que sería más fácil sin ella.

Así como el crecía, naturalmente también lo hizo su alma gemela. Una vez que cumplió siete años, sus dibujos se habían vuelto cada vez más complejos, y para la desgracia de Levi, que ahora aparecían en su piel bastante seguido, en lugar de una o dos veces a la semana se había acostumbrado. Comenzaron siendo dibujos de flores desordenadas a lo largo de sus antebrazos; Sus pétalos eran siempre desiguales y nunca coloreados adentro. No mucho tiempo después, se convirtió en personas hechas con palitos en sus muslos, y entonces sus garabatos evolucionaron en monstruos horribles con dientes irregulares en sus tobillos. Estos últimos siempre le molestaban más; Su alma gemela era extraña, no se podía negar eso.

— ¿Qué es eso, Levi?— Uno de sus nuevos amigos preguntó en el patio de recreo, su tono lleno de asombro. Los ojos pálidos de Levi se dirigieron hacia donde el rubio muchacho estaba señalando, la confusión estaba presente en su rostro. Erwin había estado señalando un garabato formándose en la parte posterior de su pierna. Era demasiado pronto para poder saber lo que iba a ser.

Levi involuntariamente se estremeció ante la sensación de hormigueo que ya le resultaba familiar a lo largo de esa parte de su piel.

—Es mi alma gemela— Explicó con el ceño fruncido, observando cómo su amigo se acercaba a su piel y observaba el acontecimiento con asombro.

—Wow, ¿tienes una alma gemela?— Erwin resoplo asombrado, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Levi no vio porque era la gran cosa; no era nada extravagante, y nada cerca de lo que la gente a menudo lo hacía parecer.

— ¿Tu no?— Levi inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Erwin hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, antes de sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. Levi instantáneamente se arrepintió de su elección de palabras al ver la mirada triste que vistió sus rasgos.

—No— Él confirmó firmemente.

—Tienes suerte de que no tenerlo— Levi intentó animarlo—. Mi alma gemela dibuja sobre mí todo el tiempo, y se siente algo así como cuando tu pierna se entumece.

Permanecieron en silencio por al menos cinco minutos y medio. Levi se aburrió y había encontró un palo cerca de él para empujar la arena, mientras Erwin seguía mirando fijamente el despliegue de su piel. Por primera vez, se preguntó cómo sería no haber tenido un alma gemela, y se encontró casi envidiando a Erwin mientras sus pensamientos se dispersaban.

En el momento en que se acercaba a su adolescencia, estaba más que molesto por la existencia de su alma gemela y su evidente desprecio hacia él o el cómo se sentía sobre sus dibujos. La longitud total de sus brazos la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba completamente cubierto de marcador y tinta al final de un día escolar.

—Me gusta este— Erwin apuntó hacia un único dibujo en su muñeca, una sonrisa divertida.

Levi lo miró desde la mesa, cubriéndola con su camisa de manga larga.

—Me alegro de que los encuentres agradables—Gruño, apuñalando su cuchara de plástico en su pudín, bastante irritado.

— ¿Por qué no le escribes?— Erwin sugirió después de darse cuenta de lo disgustado que estaba su amigo—. Solo tienes que decirle que se detenga o que reduzca la cantidad. No pierdes nada con intentar, ¿verdad?

Levi contempló sus palabras en silencio antes de girarse para a buscar en su mochila una pluma o cualquier cosa que pudiera escribir. Esto es estúpido. Suspiró cuando finalmente agarró una pluma y apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa.

—No debe de— Erwin le recordó, sus ojos azules observando sus movimientos intensamente.

Una vez que Levi llevó la punta de la pluma a su pálida piel, se dio cuenta de que nunca había hecho esto antes. Era una extraña sensación, pensó en su interior. A lo largo de los doce años de su vida, no había hecho un esfuerzo para comunicarse con su alma gemela, ya fuera intencional o no. Él nunca había dibujado sobre sí mismo como un niño porque siempre esta lo había hecho por él en su lugar.

_“¿Quieres dejar de dibujar sobre mí?”_

Levi escribió de manera cuidadosa, asegurándose de que cada letra estuviera curvada y perfectamente en alineada. A menudo se enorgullecía de su letra cursiva; Algo que la mayoría de los niños de su escuela carecían.

Levi y Erwin esperaban una respuesta contendiendo la respiración, el primero tratando de negar los nervios que sentía flotando alrededor de su vientre. Unos segundos más tarde, y Levi sintió esa sensación de hormigueo que había llegado a despreciar en su tobillo interior.

Erwin se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras Levi levantaba su pierna y descubría sus largos vaqueros hasta que pudo distinguir lo que había respondido.

_“¡Ups, lo siento!”_

Levi sintió que sus entrañas hervían de rabia ante la respuesta. ¿Lo sentía? ¿Ups...? ¿Había olvidado que tenía un alma gemela que había estado recibiendo todos y cada uno de los “dibujos” que habían producido? Una persona simplemente no podía ser tan ignorante, ¿verdad?

A lo largo de todo del día, el mensaje se mantuvo obstinadamente en el fondo de su mente y continuó molestándolo. Había llegado al punto de que, durante la cena, se lo había contado a su madre.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido que quizás tu alma gemela ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia hasta este punto, cielo? — ella señaló después de pensarlo un poco, señalándole con su tenedor en su dirección. El brócoli en este se deslizó por completo, aterrizando en la madera desgastada de la mesa. Ambos la miraron en silencio, antes de que su madre se echara a reír a pesar de sus mejores intentos de sofocarlo, Levi soltó una pequeña risa casi forzada.

Levi se acercó a la comida en su plato después de eso, su mente girando con innumerables cantidades de pensamientos diferentes. Su alma gemela no había sido consciente de su existencia a lo largo de toda su vida debido a su silencio y la negativa a hacer un lío de su piel más allá de lo esta hacía durante todo el día. Llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún impacto en la vida de su alma gemela, mientras que, por otra parte, él había sido afectado en su rutina diaria para la culpa de ella.

Al día siguiente, los dibujos habían llegado a un final abrupto. Evidentemente, Levi se había sentido inquieto a medida que pasaba el día sin tener el recordatorio de que su alma gemela estaba viva o que no era un producto de su imaginación. Parecía que Erwin extrañaba más los dibujos que él, sin embargo. Se había convertido en una tradición en algún momento para señalar que bosquejo le había gustado más ese día durante la hora del almuerzo. Levi no podía entenderlo del todo.

Ese verano fue completamente sin incidentes para Levi. Lo único que recordaba que era memorable era que podía usar camisetas con mangas cortas por primera vez en unos cuantos años. Podía disfrutar del aire libre sin el temor constante de un golpe de calor; su madre, aunque estaba algo triste por la desaparición de su alma gemela, también estaba feliz por esto. Habían pasado unos días haciendo actividades al aire libre juntos, y su favorito por mucho había sido la jardinería.

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron finalmente, lo que hizo que Levi se sintiera agradecido y consternado. Había estado sentado en su clase de matemáticas, no prestar atención a las divagaciones de su maestro de matemáticas, cuando de repente, sintió una sensación familiar cerca de su muñeca. Su forma se tensó visiblemente, sus ojos claros se ensancharon ligeramente mientras el cosquilleo continuaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — una voz detrás de él preguntó, preocupada. Reconoció la voz, pertenecía a Petra Ral; ella era una de las chicas más populares en la escuela que también vivía a no más de la mitad de una cuadra de su casa.

—Estoy bien— Levi forzosamente relajó los hombros después de responder, sin saber por qué se había sorprendido tanto. De hecho, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para no hacerlo, sintió alivio al saber que estaba bien. Él lentamente movió su brazo para mostrar el dibujo inevitable que estaría allí, preparándose para lo horrendo que debería de verse.

Estaba genuinamente sorprendido de encontrar notas de química apresuradamente garabateadas en su antebrazo. Su escritura era similar a las patas de una araña, por eso había hecho que Levi se sintiera repelido al verla, y se preguntó cómo podía entenderlo. Optó por ignorarlos un momento después, apoyando el brazo en su escritorio y forzándose a prestar atención al maestro.

Esto continuó durante meses después. Parecía como si su alma gemela era extremadamente olvidadiza o simplemente no tenía un cuaderno, sea cual sea la razón. Con esos pensamientos aparte, él había aprendido un poco sobre ellos de sus notas después de que él había cedido y los leyó en detalle. Él encontró que ella era extremadamente inteligente y que tenían una pasión profunda para la ciencia en particular. Se imaginaba esto porque sus notas de química siempre se personalizaban con pequeños signos de exclamación y caras felices.

Y cada tanto, a menudo, un bosquejo descuidadamente dibujado aparecería en su piel. Parecía que le gustaba el aire libre teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que dibujaban eran árboles cuando lo hacía. Esto hacía que Levi se preguntará si su alma gemela recordaba que existía, considerando que simplemente habían rechazado su queja anterior como si nunca hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar. El pensamiento le enfureció más de lo que debería.

Es cierto que sus notas escritas apresuradamente lo habían ayudado bastante cuando entró a la escuela secundaria; seguramente tenían que ser uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de su escuela. Levi también podría verlos ser una lambe botas de sus profesores, también. Parecía apropiado.

Lentamente, había empezado a pintar un cuadro en su cabeza de como lucía su alma gemela, y como sonaba su voz. Si estaba siendo honesto, nunca se había preocupado por el concepto de una persona a la que su alma estaba unida, ya que a lo largo de los años esta idea simplemente se había consolidado. Sin embargo, él era un poco curioso acerca de cómo era, y cómo actuaba. Era natural, después de todo. Se encontró imaginando a un nerd, el típico adolescente aislado, cubierto de tinta con una voz muy nasal que crisparía sus nervios.

Más tarde en el año, había descubierto algunos hechos interesantes acerca de la persona con la que estaba emocionalmente conectado; una de las más importantes era que había aprendido que era una ella, o por lo menos, biológicamente así era. Se había sonrojado ante esta información cuando había escrito "Comprar tampones" en su dedo índice en letras minúsculas. Erwin y su amigo Mike se habían reído hasta que les dolía el estómago, no por su recordatorio, sino por la mirada disgustada que tuvo todo el día.

También aprendió que su sabor favorito de helado era menta con chocolate.

Una mañana, Levi había dormido inusualmente hasta más tarde de lo que normalmente solía hacer. No pensó mucho en ello, borrando la extraña sensación que sentía en la boca de su estómago y siguió con su rutina matutina en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando entró en la cocina y ninguna de las persianas se había abierto, y el olor del café recién hecho estaba extrañamente ausente.

La sensación pesada en su estómago sólo aumentó.

El dormitorio de su madre estaba a oscuras y se sintió casi tenebroso al entrar en él, la luz del sol apenas pasaba a través de las persianas. La había encontrado impasible ante su toque, extremadamente pálida, fría y enterrada bajo un montón de mantas. Se había sentado en el suelo cerca de su cabeza durante diez minutos, en negación, antes de que él buscó el teléfono celular de su madre en la mesilla de noche.

—Hola, 911, ¿cuál es su emergencia? — Sonó una voz femenina.

—Creo que mi madre está muerta. Habló uniformemente, sosteniendo el impulso de gritar hasta que su garganta estuviera desgarrada.

Supo más tarde ese día que ella había fallecido debido a complicaciones de frío. Parecía que su fiebre había sido demasiado alta para que su cuerpo pudiera manejarla. Levi se quedó preguntándose si su madre seguiría viva si se hubiera tomado el tiempo para revisarla durante la noche y darle los medicamentos que necesitaba. Se había sentado en la sala de espera del hospital durante horas, su expresión era estoica, pero el temblor incontrolable de sus manos mostraba su aflicción.

El resto del día se había desvanecido completamente, y vagamente recordaba como su tío lo ponía en un coche en algún momento durante la tarde. Kenny era un hombre al que Levi no había visto constantemente mientras crecía, solo de vez en cuando durante las vacaciones. Ese era el alcance de su relación; el hombre era prácticamente un extraño para él.

—Vete arriba, niño, necesito hacer unas llamadas telefónicas— habló bruscamente mientras sacaba su teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Levi sólo podía asentir con la cabeza, arrastrando los pies mientras inhalaba el olor del perfume de su madre que había permanecido en los pasillos.

Sus pies tenían una mente propia, aparentemente, mientras lo llevaban hacia su dormitorio. Apenas había contenido el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, deslizándose por el lado del colchón hasta que su trasero golpeó el suelo alfombrado. Levi soltó un suspiro estremecido, rezando a cualquier dios que estuviera allá arriba, que todo esto fuera una especie de pesadilla enfermiza de la que despertaría tarde o temprano.

Una sensación de hormigueo comenzó a extenderse por su antebrazo, y había logrado desviar su mirada del suelo manchado, hacia su piel entumecida.

_“¿Estás bien?”_

Levi miró fijamente las palabras que habían sido entintadas en su antebrazo izquierdo. Recordó brevemente una conversación con su madre, ella le había contado una vez que si te sentías particularmente feliz, triste o incluso enojado, tu alma gemela compartiría esos sentimientos y se vería afectada por ellos tan fuertemente como tú. Casi se sentía culpable por infligir la agonía que estaba experimentando en ella.

Arrastró su mirada hacia arriba, notando una pluma de tinta sentada perfectamente encima de la mesa de noche de su madre. Lo agarró con las manos temblorosas mientras le respondía.

_“¿Se siente como si estoy bien?”_

_“... Se siente como si tu mundo entero se hubiera desmoronado.”_

Levi miró fijamente su respuesta por lo que podría haber sido desde unos minutos hasta una hora.

_“Algo así.”_

Él escribió de vuelta apresuradamente, abandonando su bonita caligrafía por una vez. Simplemente no tenía tiempo ni energía para importarle.

_“Estoy aquí para ti.”_

Parpadeó una vez, mirando el mensaje. Las lágrimas que una vez habían borrado su visión habían regresado con una venganza, ahora bajando por sus pálidas mejillas.

_“No, tú no lo estás”_

_Pero sinceramente deseó que ella si pudiera._

_“Lo estoy. Siempre que necesites a alguien para hablar, estaré aquí._

Y ese era el día en que había llegado a conocerla como algo más que el excéntrico e irritable nerd que escribía sus notas escolares a lo largo de sus brazos. Ella era su alma gemela, y aunque no se habían conocido, ni siquiera intercambiado nombres, se sentía como una de las únicas personas en las que podía confiar en ese momento.

Exactamente una semana después, había vuelto a esforzarse por comunicarse con él. Eran poco después de las dos de la mañana, y Levi había estado completamente despierto cuando sintió una picazón en su brazo.

_“Oye, ¿estás despierto?”_

Levi soltó un ligero suspiro, acercándose a su mesilla de noche y tomando la pluma que había dejado allí para exactamente este propósito.

_“No.”_

_“¡Estupendo! De alguna manera sabía que lo estabas”_

Levi frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, inseguro de cómo continuar la conversación sin sonar completamente incómodo e intranquilo.

—Joder— murmuró para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que convertirse en una persona diferente a la que realmente era ante su alma gemela no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Es cierto que no era la persona más cálida que había, y si no le gustaba que fuera un idiota, dejaría de hablar con él. Era tan simple como eso.

_“¿Hay algo que quieras de mí?”_

_“Sí, la verdad. Me gustaría saber tu nombre.”_

Su respuesta había hecho que Levi se detuviera. ¿Quería saber su nombre? No era una pregunta cosa inusual, pero parecía extraño que ella pidiera su nombre de la nada sin ninguna conversación previa, justo a las dos de la mañana. Se preguntó si había estado pensando en ello de antemano.

_“Levi.”_

_“¿Sólo Levi? ¿No tienes apellido?”_

_“No voy a dar mi nombre completo a un extraño, idiota.”_

_“Completamente comprensible, pero no soy exactamente un extraño para ti, soy tu alma gemela...”_

_“¿Me vas a decir tu nombre ahora, o qué?”_

_“Hange Zoe. ¿Lo ves?, No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?”_

—Hange Zoe— Levi repitió su nombre lentamente, saboreando las palabras. . Era único, por decir lo menos, y nada en absoluto lo que había esperado. Esperaba haberlo pronunciado correctamente. El chico de cabellos negros apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y sus pálidos ojos vagaban por las docenas de resplandores de las pegatinas oscuras de su techo. Se sentía extraño, decidió, poniendo un nombre a la persona a la que a menudo se refirió como "Nerd" o "Alma gemela" o "Idiota" cuando ella lo había molestado particularmente ese día.

Tenía la sensación de que seguiría llamándola por estos apodos incluso a pesar de saber su verdadero nombre. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar, después de todo.

_“Oye, Levi, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?”_

Había sido una de las muchas preguntas que su alma gemela le había pedido durante toda esa semana; resulta ser que ella era locamente curiosa, no sólo sobre cómo el mundo funcionaba, también sobre él.

_“El 25 de diciembre._

Respondió, deteniéndose en medio de la comida para responder a su pregunta. El joven de dieciséis años no se perdió la mirada que Erwin y Mike compartían frente a él.

— ¿Estás hablando con tu alma gemela, Levi?— preguntó Erwin, sorpresa evidente en su tono. Levi no podía culparlo, ya que estaba tan sorprendido como él de que estaba comunicándose de buena gana con la persona que lo había molestado sin cesar a lo largo de su vida.

Levi asintió con la cabeza una vez en señal de confirmación, con la esperanza de que su amigo entendiera el mensaje y dejará el tema por completo, pero sus amigos carecían de compasión y continuó a burlarse de él.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Creía que no querías tener nada que ver con ella— preguntó Mike mientras sacaba un bocado de su sándwich, sus ojos verdes mostraban curiosidad.

A decir verdad, no había sabido qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Lentamente llegó a la conclusión de que era porque le había mostrado bondad y preocupación por su bienestar cuando había estado en su punto más bajo.

_“Oye, ¿dónde vives?”_

Ella preguntó unos días después del último incidente.

_“Nueva York.”_

_“Wow, eso está un poco lejos.”_

_“Supongo que vives en algún lugar muy lejano”_

_“California.”_

Levi no se sorprendió al descubrir que ella vivía al otro lado del país. El hecho de que dos personas fueran almas gemelas no quería decir que había garantía de que se encontraran, así de cruel como sonaba. Conocía a una chica de su clase que tenía una alma gemela que vivía en Australia. Ella afirmó que nunca sería capaz de verlos porque estaba aterrorizada de los aviones, y la familia de su alma gemela era financieramente inestable.

_“Diablos”_

Había sido su respuesta.

Su muñeca había comenzado a hormiguear no más de unos segundos más tarde, y él observó con una mirada estrecha como números aleatorios comenzaron a aparecer en su piel. ¿Que era esto? Esto no podría ser su-

_“Oye, deberías llamarme más tarde.”_

Levi había mirado fijamente el número durante una hora, contemplándolo, antes de que la curiosidad sacará lo mejor de él y cogiera su teléfono.

— ¿Hola? — Su voz había sonado, y al instante se dio cuenta del hecho de que no era el tono nasal que había imaginado que sería. Su voz era suave, un poco más grave de lo que esperaba, pero no irritaba sus oídos.

Respiró, adentro y afuera, su mente buscando las palabras correctas para decir mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Eres una idiota— exclamó sin pensar. Supuso que había venido de su subconsciente considerando que había estado deseando decir esas palabras directamente a ella desde que tenía siete años.

Hubo un silencio aturdido, y Levi estaba casi seguro de que había colgado el teléfono antes de que volviera a hablar.

—... ¿Eres Levi? — Ella preguntó incrédula, parecía que los pocos segundos de silencio confirmaron sus sospechas, y ella soltó una buena cantidad de risas.

Levi levantó una ceja ante sus payasadas, dejó de preguntarse internamente qué era tan malditamente gracioso para ella. No había sido una broma, y si lo había sido, no era muy gracioso—. Es tan extraño para mí que en realidad eres una persona real— exclamó una vez que se había calmado—: ¿Puedes hablar una vez más, por favor?

—No.

—Hm, suenas como un tonto extremadamente aburrido— ella bromeó notablemente—. Tu voz es un poco más grave de lo que creía que sería. ¿Qué edad tienes? No tienes veinti tantos, ¿verdad?

—Tengo dieciséis años, y mi voz no es tan grave. — Dijo sin mucha emoción.

— ¡Genial, yo también! — Levi pudo oír la sonrisa que llevaba en su voz—. Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — antes de que Levi pudiera responder, continuó—: ¿Por qué te tomó doce años decirme algo? Quiero decir, si recuerdo correctamente, solía dibujarme casi todos los días cuando era pequeña, ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes?

—Mi mamá siempre me dijo que tú acabarías dejándolo, y yo la creí. Al final me harté de tu mierda y te pedí que te detuvieras poco después.

—Sí, lo sé, pero todavía no puedo creer nunca hayas dibujado sobre ti mismo cuando eras niño. Debes haber sido muy aburrido, ¿eh?

—Nunca dibuje en mí mismo porque siempre lo hiciste por mí— rodó los ojos, cruzando las piernas sobre sí distraídamente—. Y odiaba ser desordenado.

Hange se quedó callada unos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Lo siento por eso, pero también es culpa tuya. Me habría detenido mucho antes si hubiera sabido de tu existencia.

— ¿Por qué lo hacías tanto?— Levi se encontró preguntando. Cuando era pequeño siempre había pensado que era porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablar porque su madre escribía en papel siempre que no estaba ocupada ni hablaba con nadie.

—Me gustaba como se veía— Ella respondió sin pensar—. Mi tío tenía su brazo lleno de tatuajes, así que supongo que surgió de allí.

Ella siguió explicando. Su conversación había terminado no mucho después de eso, cuando la madre de Hange la había llamado para cenar. Dejó a Levi para que permaneciera sentado en silencio, repitiendo las palabras que intercambiaron una y otra vez en su mente.

Habían transcurrido más de seis meses desde su primera llamada telefónica, y Levi había aprendido mucho más de ella de lo que había previsto originalmente. Aprendió que sólo era unos meses mayor; Su cumpleaños era el 5 de septiembre, y ella había obligado a Levi a cantar Feliz Cumpleaños a ella, lo que hizo, en el tono más plano que pudo manejar. Como él había predicho, ella era una nerd enorme, y ella era extremadamente apasionada sobre investigar cualquier cosa y todo; su curiosidad no tenía límites.

Y, lo más importante, era tan molesta como Levi predijo que lo sería.

A medida que pasaban las semanas, y continuaban hablando por horas a través del teléfono, incluyendo mensajes de texto, y ocasionalmente escribiendo sobre su piel, Levi se encontró lentamente creciendo un aprecio y un extraño cariño por ella.

Ella finalmente envió una foto de sí misma a él, declarando que ambos estaban dispuestos a saber cómo se veía el otro después de unos meses de conversación constante.

La foto que le había enviado había sido tomada unos segundos antes, le había dicho. Su cabello era de un castaño marrón que se sentaba desordenadamente en una cola de caballo, los dedos de Levi le picaban deseando pasar a través de sus gruesas cerraduras al verlo. Su tez era bronceada, sin duda por el sol californiano en el que a menudo bañaba, un grueso par de anteojos colocados sobre su nariz ganchuda, y detrás de los lentes manchados había un par de ojos de color sepia que desbordaban felicidad. Había mirado fijamente la foto por más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

_“Bueno, ahora que tienes una foto mía, ¡lo justo es que me envíes una a mí!”_

Había escrito desordenadamente en su antebrazo.

_“Nunca te pedí una foto.”_

Él había señalado, que era su respuesta habitual cuando ella lo pedía continuamente algo uno durante próximas semanas. Eso cambió, sin embargo, cuando Hange había sido dotado de una computadora portátil la mañana de Navidad, que también había llegado junto con una nueva cámara web. Habían acordado conversar en video más tarde esa noche.

Levi intentó no dejarse sentir nervioso cuando su llamada empezó a conectarse, el círculo de carga lo inquietó.

— ¡Ooooooh por dioooooooos! ¡Mírate!— Ella exclamó tan pronto como su rostro apareció en su monitor—, estaba imaginando a un chico mayor con barba y cejas gruesas, pero en vez de eso, usted tiene una carita de bebé y las mejillas rechonchas ¡y mira esa nariz! ¡Eres tan lindo, Levi, no puedo creer esto!— Había dejo salir de una sola respiración, la más amplia sonrisa que había visto en sus labios.

—Voy a colgar— él amenazó monótonamente, sus ojos explorando su apariencia. Ambos sabían que ni siquiera se atrevería.

Ella rió sin aliento, la sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

—Creo que nunca te dejaré colgar.

— ¿Y si tengo que ir a cagar?— Levi arrugó la frente.

—Llévame contigo— ella declaró, su falsa expresión de seriedad desmoronándose mientras luchaba por no reír mientras hablaba.

—Eres tan asquerosa— se quejó rotundamente.

— ¡Oh, por cierto! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Levi! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— ella cantó en voz alta, aparentemente sin preocuparse por el estado de sus frágiles tímpanos—. Realmente desearía que pudiera haber estado contigo hoy, me siento mal que pases tu cumpleaños solo. Tal vez el próximo año, cuando ambos tengamos dieciocho años y sean libres para tomar cualquier decisión que queramos hacer.

Levi sintió que su afición por su alma gemela sólo crecía mientras ella seguía hablando sin ningún tipo de iniciativa de su parte. Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que había sido el día de Navidad, en su lugar se centró en el hecho de que él estaba pasando su cumpleaños solo. Había muy pocas personas que habían recordado su cumpleaños y le dieron importancia: Su madre y Erwin eran los únicos que lo hacían.

—Mi tío nos visitó hoy, olía a queso viejo y cigarros, me abrazó antes y estoy segura de que voy a oler así por el resto de mi vida— ella arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—Hange, qué mierda...

Otro año había pasado rápidamente, ya pesar de que Levi y Hange se hablaban todos los días durante los últimos dos años, todavía no se conocían en persona. Levi no tenía la financiación adecuada para viajar muy lejos, y los padres de Hange habían sido inflexibles acerca que viajara sola. Sin embargo, ella había estado predicando recientemente que puesto que tenía dieciocho años hace unos meses, se le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera. Levi sabía que esto significaba que iría a la universidad en algún lugar lejos de sus padres mimados sólo para maldad. Por desgracia, eso sólo podría significar más lejos de él también.

_“Oye, ¿sabías que los bebés humanos tienen 75% de agua al nacer, un contenido de agua ligeramente más alto que los plátanos y un poco menos que las patatas frescas?”_

Levi hizo una pausa en el secando del vaso con una toalla, sintiendo que la sensación de hormigueo en su antebrazo comenzaba a desaparecer cuando su mensaje se enmarcaba claramente en su piel. Apenas resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos una vez que lo había leído en su totalidad. Apenas habían hablado en tres días, ¿y eso era lo primero que pensaba decirle? Él la ignoró y continuó con su tarea.

Ella había afirmado que estaría ocupada toda la semana con asuntos familiares, pero Levi sabía que normalmente encontraría tiempo para enviarle un mensaje de texto rápido o cinco minutos libres para llamarle. Hange había estado ocupado constantemente últimamente, pero eso nunca la había impedido comunicarse con él antes.

No se molestó en mirar al cliente que se había sentado frente al bar, escogiendo colocar el vaso sobre el estante y tomar una toalla limpia para limpiar el bar. Un anciano enyesado había estado salpicando constantemente su bebida por todas partes durante las últimas tres horas, y una mujer se había ahogado en su bebida y escupió por todas partes en el proceso. La vida era un dolor en el puto culo, pensó irritado.

_“¿Ninguna respuesta? :(”_

Ella escribió en su antebrazo una vez más, y miró furiosamente las cartas. Bajó la toalla y buscó la pluma que siempre había guardado en su bolsillo trasero con un suave suspiro.

_“Estoy trabajando. Déjame solo.”_

_“¿Por qué tan gruñón, querido?”_

Él frunció el ceño al mensaje, garabateando algo apresuradamente mientras el cliente dijo en voz chillona su orden.

_“El bar es un puto desastre, he estado trabajando sin parar durante seis malditas horas, y además de eso, sigues cubriéndome los brazos con tinta.”_

_“Lo siento.”_

Sabía que ella no lo hacía.

_“Oye, ¿cuándo sales del trabajo?”_

Levantó una delgada ceja ante las palabras de su palma, lanzando una mirada hacia el reloj colocado sobre su cabeza.

_“En diez minutos. ¿Por qué?”_

_“Nada. No estoy ocupado por el momento y quería conversar por vídeo.”_

_“Estaré en casa en media hora.”_

_“Te estaré esperando.”_

Ahora tenía algo hacer también al volver a casa.

Una vez que había bajado del autobús, había empezado lentamente a dirigirse hacia su casa, una ruta con la que se había familiarizado, considerando que la llevaba casi seis meses. Él todavía residía en su casa de la niñez, apenas pudiendo pagar las cuentas mes tras mes, que era la razón por la que él trabajó turnos tan largos. Estaba llegando al punto en que había estado pensando en buscar un segundo trabajo.

Su tío había desaparecido poco después de haber conseguido un trabajo y graduarse de la escuela secundaria, y Levi no recibía noticias suyas desde entonces. Se encontró preguntándose dónde podría haber ido el hombre, o por qué se había marchado en primer lugar. No podía estar seguro de si el hombre estaba vivo en este punto o no, no había dejado un solo rastro de sí mismo en cualquier lugar.

Él aceleró su paso constante mientras su casa estaba a la vista, ansioso por sentarse y hablar con su alma gemela después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Se detuvo en seco, sin embargo, al ver una figura que descansaba en las escaleras que conducían a su porche.

Tras una nueva inspección, se congeló por completo, su mente se puso rígida al darse cuenta de que la mujer a la que odiaba hasta los dieciséis años estaba sentada directamente frente a su casa. Su alma gemela, su compañera, el nerd que adoraba hablar de las cosas que ella era locamente apasionada, ella estaba aquí. Estaba delante de él, en persona, viva y respirando.

Caminó aturdido hacia ella con este pensamiento en mente, sus ojos en la cola de caballo alta en que su pelo indomable estaba en, por una vez peinado y lavado.

— ¿Me estás acosando ahora, Cuatro Ojos? — respiró incrédulo.

Dejó escapar una carcajada e inmediatamente se puso de pie, antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre él, sus largos brazos envolviéndolo en un apretado agarre, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente.

—Eres real— ella soltó una risa acuosa después de unos segundos de silencio, sus dedos se acercaron para tirar de su pelo, acercando su rostro a su hombro.

Levi se dejó abrazar por primera vez en años, el sentimiento extraño, pero no totalmente incómodo.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?— Se las arregló para preguntarle una vez que se había alejado de él. Esperaba que no estuviera alucinando. Él había ingerido un pan de cuestionable estado para el desayuno esta mañana.

— Quería sorprenderte, ¡así que volé ayer!— ella reveló alegremente, moviendo sus manos hacia abajo para dar un apretón tranquilizador a sus palmas—. Bueno, ¿vamos a sentarnos afuera, o me vas a darme un tour por tu casa?— Ella miró hacia él expectante, la diversión nadando en sus cálidos ojos.

Él asintió una vez, moviéndose para subirla por las escaleras y entrar en el porche.

—Has vivido aquí mucho tiempo, ¿eh? — Ella observó, alejándose de él mientras se movía hacia las pequeñas líneas descoloridas a lo largo del revestimiento de la casa. Pasó los dedos alrededor de una altura similar a la de él, sonriendo mientras se volvía hacia él—. Parece que dejaste de crecer a los trece años.

—Parece que tu cerebro dejó de desarrollarse a la edad de siete años— respondió Levi con facilidad mientras se movía para abrir la puerta principal, haciendo un gesto para que ella entrara antes que él— Mete tu trasero ya, está helado allá afuera.

Hange saltó delante de él y se detuvo mientras entraba en la pequeña casa, tomando nota de los muebles desgastados de los que a menudo se quejaba, así como el suelo de madera rasguñado.

—Caray, realmente eres un monstruo de la limpieza— ella bromeó mientras sus ojos escudriñaban el salón inmaculado.

—No. Sólo prefiero vivir en un ambiente limpio, a diferencia de algunas personas que conozco—. Dijo tranquilo, su mirada inquebrantable ante ella.

Resopló en respuesta a sus palabras, dando unos pasos hacia él. La morena alcanzó sus manos para cubrir el lado de su cara, sus palmas frías contra sus mejillas. Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos antes de hablar.

—Realmente quiero besarte en este momento, ¿puedo?

Levi asintió con la cabeza una vez, el movimiento apenas visible.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó alegremente, inclinándose lentamente antes de que Levi retrocediera con una mirada perezosa.

—Lo arruinaste— exclamó.

—Lo siento, lo siento— ella rió airadamente, tirando su cara hacia la suya. Él cedió con facilidad, alcanzando cautelosamente capturar sus labios con los suyos antes de que ella pudiera tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Su madre le había dicho hace años que cuando dos almas gemelas compartieron un beso por primera vez se sentía como si un pedazo de ti que ni siquiera sabías que existía había sido encontrado y puesto en su lugar. Levi consideró esa mierda de explicación ahora que él había conseguido experimentarla de primera mano. Ciertamente, sin embargo, se sentía emocionante, como una explosión de energía que había comenzado en las plantas de los pies y surgió por todo su cuerpo, como una lata de refresco que se abre después de ser sacudido de antemano.

Hange inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás más lejos, presionando más fuerte contra sus labios ansiosamente mientras ella profundizaba el beso, sus dedos rozando los finos mechones de su cabello. Levi se separó de ella un momento después, sintiendo que el aire había sido derribado por completo de sus pulmones.

—Wow— Hange respiró asombrado—, debería escribir esto y pedirle a otros pares de almas gemelas que compartan lo que sintieron cuando besaron por primera vez. ¿Realmente tengo curiosidad por saber si todo el mundo tiene la misma reacción o si difiere para cada pareja de almas gemelas?

—Puedes hacerlo después de comer y tomarte un baño— dijo Levi en un tono más suave, pasando una mano por la espalda mientras la guiaba hacia la cocina.

Hange dejó salir un grito de fastidio de sus labios, pero por lo demás no protestó. Se pegó los pies al suelo y se volvió para mirarlo.

—La verdad es que, este probablemente no es el momento más apropiado para decir esto, pero…

—Espera-

—He estado esperando un año y medio para decirte esto y ahora que finalmente estoy delante de ti-

— ¿Podrías...?

—Levi, cállate, ¡estoy tratando de decir algo importante! — ella bufo, estrechando sus ojos marrones ligeramente en él en molestia.

—Lo sé, idio-

— ¡Te amo!— Ella lo interrumpió rápidamente, su declaración ruidosa y suficiente para tranquilizar a Levi instantáneamente.

—Tienes el momento más poco convencional— dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Tenemos una relación no convencional, quiero decir, creciste odiándome a muerte— ella señaló divertida, moviéndose para poner una mano en su hombro. —Está bien si no lo dices de vuelta, solo quería que supieras...

Levi se movió para besar sus labios rápidamente, antes de apretarle la mano.

—Siéntate, te haré algo de comer.

Hange sonrió afectuosamente a su alma gemela, soltando su mano y sentándose a la mesa.

—Bueno— ella estuvo de acuerdo con todo el corazón, viendo mientras se dirigía a la nevera.

Levi le lanzó una mirada mientras ella se alejaba por un momento, recordando que en un momento de su vida la mujer que le había proporcionado consuelo y le mostró genuino cariño había sido su mayor enemiga. Era casi surrealista pensarlo, y él casi lamentó no llegar a ella antes, pero él sabía que las cosas sucedieron como lo hicieron por una razón.

E irónicamente, además de eso, a pesar de que se quejaba de los dibujos de Hange que cubrían sus brazos, ahora estaba contemplando hacerse un tatuaje o dos.


End file.
